Letting go and Moving on
by Z-Hippie-Scene-Z
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke decided to break up. Now Sakura has to cope in moving on. Will another man come into her life? Or will she stay alone forever?


Well for starters I do not own naruto or the song :3

they belong to their rightful owners! :D

Scene: Based on actual events!

I hope you enjoy the story!

**_It's already over.._**

Sakura tossed and turned. She wasn't feeling good at all. Her reasons for feeling this way was simple: _**Sasuke hasn't called her for the past two weeks!. **_It worried her and she hoped that nothing had happened to him. With a heavy sigh, she decided to call him to find out what was going on.

The phone kept on ringing until a deep voice answered a bit annoyed, "Hello?". Sakura was a bit uneasy. He would always answer with a huge amount of joy. "Sasuke-kun? Why haven't you called me?" she sounded sad, but it was extremely hard for her to hold back her emotions. After what seems hours, she finally found out why he hasn't been calling her. It was because he believed that if two people love each other, they would eventually become sick of each other if they talk everyday.

She knew that it was all a lie, but she couldn't last with the pain forever. She cried as soon as they both decided to break up. They really didn't have another choice. Pain and hurt was the only things that swimmed across her mind. She needed to go to see a certain someone, and that person was her best friend Hinata. She quickly texted her best friend letting her know that she was on her way to her house.

She then got dressed and headed out to her best friend's house deep in thought. She clearly knew that sasuke wouldn't even come back for her, even though he promised to. It was a another lie and promise that couldn't be kept. Her thoughts were dissmised as soon as Hinata was in front of her. Sakura couldn't hold it anymore as the tears back anymore as she hugged her bestfriend.

"It's already over Ino, he just...he just left me!" sakura declared as she curled up into a ball. The look on her best friends face told her that she was worried and angry at the same time. "I saw this coming! He was such an ass for leaving you, now this gives Naruto a bigger chance in kicking his ass!" It was rare for Hinata not to stutter, but she was mad. Sakura just sighed and looked in the distance. Hinata kept on telling her to move on and she was right.

She just can't stay in one place forever because of Sasuke. An actual smile in that day spread across her face "Your right, I can't stay in one place forver, I have to move on" she said as she hugged Hinata in a way of thanking her for helping through this and for being there for her. It was time to let him go and find someone else that would actually care for her. But it was hard for her to let go in the first place.

As soon as nightfall came, she layed in bed as all of the memories of Sasuke and herself flooded her mind. It was as if she was drowning in the water and she couldn't escape it.

~*_Flashback~*_

_A gentle breeze passed the couple as they cuddled under a tree. They were gazing at the stars as smiles spread across their faces. "Sakura. I'm glad that I found someone like you." Sasuke said as he kissed her on the forehead. Words couldn't even explain Sakura's happiness towards his actions of affection. _

_She just got closer to him and let an cute giggle "I hope this never ends!" she declared as soon as Sasuke leaned in and whispered the three words that she loved hearing everyday "I love you". As the couple shared a passionate kiss and they once again looked at the stars.  
><em>

_~*End of flashback~*_

A tear rolled down her check as she kept on remembering everything. It was breaking her apart and she wished that this had never happened. But there was no way it reveresing time. As the clocked ticked every second, her eyes were slowly becoming heavy as she fell into a deep slumber.

_**But letting you go..is a different story..**_

Well, This is the end of chapter one! C:

There will be many more coming up soon!

Please read & review! :3


End file.
